Quand la fiction dépasse la réalité Une aventure zombie déjantée !
by yuki1706
Summary: Quatre jeunes filles ont été sélectionnées pour le 1er concours national aux Etats-Unis sur le mode zombie du jeu Call of Duty Black Ops ! Elle s'y rendent avec joie mais que va t'il se passer quand après ce concours, elles vont malencontreusement se retrouver dans l'Univers Zombie avec nos 4 protagonistes bien connus ? Vont t'elles survivre ? Ou mourir ? Venez le découvrir ;)
1. Prologue

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Alors je sais je tiens déjà deux fictions mais j'avais tellement envie d'écrire une fiction sur le mode zombie de Black ops ! Surtout qu'il n'y en a pas tellement que ça ( et françaises de surcroit ) . J'y joue toujours d'ailleurs ( sur PS3 ) et cela depuis mes 12 ans . En gros je suis une joueuse de longue date ^^ . C'était il y a une semaine d'un coup je me suis dit mais pourquoi j'écrirais pas une fiction sur l'univers zombie ? Ce serait génial ! Avec des Oc ? Ouais pourquoi pas ! Et pouf une histoire à vu le jour dans ma tête !

Treyarch ainsi que l'univers zombie ne m'appartient pas ( Dommage xD )

Hem hem bref donc voici le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ah ! Je précise le titre est provisoire . J'arrive pas à en trouver un décent et que j'aime ^^'

* * *

 **COD Black Ops : Quand la fiction dépasse la réalité, une aventure zombie déjantée !**

 **Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Angélika Rosenwald . Aujourd'hui je pars à Santa Monica avec mes amies, Faith Baker, Ayame Yoshida et Irina Petrov . Nous sommes toutes les 4 d'origines différentes . Je suis Allemande, Faith est américaine, Ayame est japonaise et Irina est russe mais nous habitons aux États-Unis plus précisément en Californie .

-Ah je suis tellement contente qu'on ait été sélectionnées ! S'exclame Ayame, en rentrant dans la voiture d'Irina à l'arrière .

Je suis ravie aussi . En effet, hier on à toutes les quatre reçus un mail de la part de Treyarch nous indiquant qu'on avait étés retenues pour le 1er concours national ( aux États-Unis ) sur le monde zombie du jeu Call of duty black ops ! Il fallait constituer une équipe de quatre pour pouvoir jouer et ça tombait bien, nous étions quatre ! Et puis on passait des heures à jouer donc c'était obligé qu'on soit prises !

Irina prend le volant et démarre, on en a pour cinq heures et demies en partant de mon appartement à San Francisco . Je m'endors assez rapidement, la route me berçant...

 **/5h30 plus tard.../**

Il est 14h et ça y est nous sommes à Santa Monica ! On se gare sur le parking ou a lieu le concours et je sors tranquillement de la voiture, encore un peu fatiguée du voyage . Il fait plutôt bon, ça fait du bien au corps !

-Welcome to Santa Monica ! S'écrie Faith, visiblement en pleine forme .

Irina laisse échapper un léger soupir, Ayame rit à son enthousiasme et moi je souris . J'ai de sacrées amies mais je ne les échangerai pour rien au monde . Nous prenons nos e-mails imprimés pour pouvoir rentrés et nous dirigeons vers l'entrée du bâtiment .

On réussit à rentrer mais non sans mal, l'endroit est gigantesque ! Un homme contrôle nos places et nous dirige vers une console parmi toutes celles qu'il y a . On s'assoit alors sur le canapé et il nous explique les règles :

-Le but est simple , il faut que vous fassiez un nombre de manches record dans la map ci dessous , Kino Der Toten . Si vous dépassez 40 manches, vous êtes d'office qualifiées pour la Finale . Bonne chance ! Nous souhaite t'il en partant .

Nous échangeons un regard complice et je lance la partie . Nous étudions chacune les personnages que nous incarnons :

-Dempsey, sans surprise ! Fit Faith, en ricanant

-Nikolai . Dit Irina, sans émotions particulières .

-Ah j'ai Takeo mon préféré ! S'exclame Ayame, en souriant .

De mon coté j'ai Richtofen . Je suis contente de l'avoir, il est super cool comme perso mais je trouve ça bizarre de l'avoir quasiment tout le temps... Bref je laisse mon ressentiment de coté et commence à tuer les zombies qui arrivent de ma porte .

 **/ 3h30 plus tard, il est 17h30 /**

On est enfin manche 40 ! Je tourne dans le théâtre avec mon Laser gun amélioré , Irina est avec moi et elle a le Galil amélioré qui donne Le Lamentation . Ayame est dans l'allée dehors et Faith est dans la salle du Pack à Punch pour améliorer le commando . De mon coté, je n'ai plus de munitions et me fait coincer dans un coin . Je râle un peu et attends qu'on vienne me réanimer . A peine 1min plus tard, Ayame meurt et Irina aussi .

-Il ne reste plus que toi Faith ! Lançais-je, en posant la manette sur la table basse et en buvant un peu d'eau .

-Ah je vais pas réussir à gérer ! Me réponds elle, paniquée .

Je la vois accourir dans le théâtre, elle tente de me réanimer mais meurt, accablée par le tas de zombie énorme à ses trousses .

Je rigole et la rassure . On est manche 40 donc est qualifiées direct pour la finale ! On se rends alors vers la place de la finale . On croise toutes les équipes déçues qui n'ont pas réussies à atteindre la manche 40, elles se dirigent comme nous vers la place centrale du lieu . On s'assied alors sur le canapé qui nous est montré, attendant l'équipe adverse et il s'avère que c'est une équipe de gars, pas étonnant mais filles contre garçons, ça promet !

Pour cette finale, il n'y a pas de manche record à battre . Il faut simplement attendre que toute une équipe meurt et il faut dépasser la manche à laquelle celle-ci était .

Allez c'est parti ! Fis-je, en dégainant la manette .

 **/ 1h30 plus tard, il est 19h00 /**

-On a gagné yeaaaaah ! M'exclamais-je, en me levant brusquement .

Les filles n'en reviennent pas et m'encerclent dans leurs bras ! J'ai survécu a la manche 22 , seule donc on a réussi à battre d'une manche seulement l'autre team ! La foule applaudit, crie . Tout le monde est en effervescence !

On fête notre victoire et l'équipe adverse nous félicite quand à notre plus grande surprise, le PDG de Treyarch, Mark Lamia monte sur la scène à nos cotés !

-Tout d'abord , je vous félicite les filles ! Vous avez gagné le concours ! Bon comme vous le savez qui dit gagnantes dit récompense... Alors la voilà, vous gagnez le droit de visiter nos locaux le temps d'une journée ! Annonce t'il, avec un grand sourire .

Je reste coi . C'est ça la récompense ?! Mais c'est juste énorme ! Ayame crie et saute comme une folle, Faith à les larmes aux yeux et Irina à les yeux écarquillés .

On remercie chaleureusement le PDG et tout le public qui était la à nous applaudir puis nous quittons la scène .

-Bon il serait temps de rentrer non ? Fis-je en baillant

-Tu as raison . Demain nous attends un grand événement ! Me réponds Faith avec un clin d'œil .

Les autres acquiescent et nous rentrons à l'hôtel, épuisées par toutes ces émotions

 **/ Le lendemain matin /**

Il est 9h, on vient de rentrer dans le studio Treyarch . Le logo représentatif est présent partout et un grand bureau d'accueil trône au milieu de la salle mais il n'y a personne...

Je suppose qu'on doit attendre notre « Guide » pour la visite .

-Bonjour ! Vous devez être nos 4 gagnantes ! Je suis John Rafacz, le directeur de la communication .

-Bonjour ! Oui c'est bien nous, Je suis Angélika et ce sont Faith, Irina et Ayame . Répondis-je, en nous présentant .

-Enchanté de vous connaître ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien me suivre les filles, on va commencer la visite .

John nous invite à le suivre et on monte un escalier à notre gauche, il y'a un grand couloir et plein de portes . Il ouvre la dernière à droite et nous fais rentrer dans la pièce plutôt spacieuse .

Ce qu'on voit nous épate : Au fond de la salle, ils ont reproduit à la perfection un téléporteur grandeur nature comme dans le jeu ! Je m'approche lentement pour le toucher et l'examiner .

-Wouah c'est incroyable... Fis-je, émerveillée .

-N'est ce pas ? Mais ce n'est pas réel bien entendu . Ne vous attendez pas à être téléportées hein ! S'enquit John en me souriant .

On entends une sonnerie de téléphone . C'est John, il s'excuse et nous dit de rester ici . Il part répondre en quittant la pièce . Faith, Irina et Ayame s'approchent vers le téléporteur et commencent, comme moi à l'admirer . Soudain il se met à trembler brusquement et le bruit caractéristique de la téléportation nous viens aux oreilles ! Nous crions à l'aide, paniquées mais c'est trop tard... Nous venons d'être téléportées .

* * *

Voila j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu même si il est plutôt long pour un prologue et qu'il vous a donné envie de lire un prochain et premier chapitre ! ^^ Si vous avez des questions, des remarques ou des critiques constructives n'hésitez pas à me le dire comme ça je pourrais améliorer mes écrits et leurs qualités :) Sinon, moi je vous dis à plus tard !


	2. Chapitre 1: Bienvenue à Kino der Toten !

**Call of Duty Black Ops : Quand la fiction dépasse la réalité, une aventure zombie déjantée !**

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Eh oui le chapitre 1 est la ! On attaque direct avec nos héroïnes qui vont tomber dans une carte connue de tous, Kino der Toten ! Qu'est que j'ai pu y joué dans cette map... La nostalgie . Bref j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !

J'ajoute une précision, je vais souvent placer des mots ou expressions en langue étrangère ( langue qui différera selon les persos hein ^^ ) dans les dialogues ou dans le récit en général pour un peu plus caractériser les personnages et faire un peu d'humour . Bien sur en fin de chapitre, je vous mettrai les traductions en français :)

Autre chose, ce ne sera pas tout le temps un même personnage qui parlera, il y aura des points de vue différents . Je préciserai bien sur qui parle et le re-préciserai au moindre changement .

Dernier truc après je vous embêtes plus, je vais aussi ajouter des phrases et dialogues que les personnages prononcent dans le jeu, ça sera comme des sortes de petits clins d'œil, j'espère que vous serez les repérer ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Des rencontres surprenantes, bienvenue au Théâtre des morts !**

 **Point de vue : Tank Dempsey**

Je viens de buter le dernier zombie . J'entends pas de bruit, je suppose que la gamine nous donne un peu de repos . Je vais prévenir les autres .

-Hé les gars ! Je crois qu'on à une pause . Criais-je, en me dirigeant vers la salle de projection .

-Ca tombe bien ! Nikolaï n'avait plus de munitions . Réponds Nikolaï, en se posant sur les marches d'un des petits escaliers de la salle principale .

Richtofen arrive de la salle des costumes, il semble épuisé et ses vêtements sont teintés de sang . Le sien ? Ou celui des pourris ? Reste à savoir...

-Ja ! Enfin une pause... dit il, en rechargeant sa MP-40 .

Takéo débarque quelques instants plus tard, tout aussi épuisé .

Soudain ! Le bruit semblable à celui du téléporteur me vient aux oreilles . Il provient de la salle ou nous sommes apparus quelques jours plus tôt .

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?_

-Vous avez aussi entendu hein ? Demandais-je, incertain .

-Ouais, faut qu'on aille voir . Me réponds Nikolaï en se levant .

On se dirige alors vers la salle, bien décidés a savoir ce qui si trouve .

 **Point de vue : Faith**

 _Ah je me sens toute bizarre, je veux ouvrir les yeux mais j'ai du mal... J'entends des voix à coté de moi, qui ça peut bien être ?_

Réveille toi Faith ! Me crie une voix féminine .

 _Hein ? Mais cette voix, c'est Ayame !_

-Allez debout Faith . M'ordonne une autre voix, cette fois plus froide et mature .

 _C'est Irina, sans aucun doute ._

Je peine à ouvrir les yeux mais quand je les ouvre, je vois Ayame penchée sur moi avec un regard inquiet .

-Ah ça y est tu es réveillée ! S'exclame Ayame, avec un sourire rassuré .

-Ou sommes nous ? Demandais-je, complètement perdue en me frottant la tête .

Vois par toi même , me réponds elle . Je jette un regard autour de moi et je découvre avec surprise notre environnement . On se trouve dans Kino Der Toten ! La carte auquel nous jouions et qui nous avaient donnée la victoire pour le concours !

-C'est p-p-pas possible . Balbutiais-je, totalement stupéfaite .

-Il faut croire que si . J'étais tout autant choquée que toi à notre réveil . Rajoute Irina, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine .

-Mais si on se trouve la alors... Ou sont les personnages et les zombies ? Interrogeais-je, soucieuse .

Les filles me regardent, choquées . _Elle n'y avaient pas pensés hein ?_ Je soupire et me lève doucement, mon corps étant tout engourdi .

-Tu as raison Faith, je suppose qu'on va devoir les trouver si on veut survivre ici quand les zombies arriveront . Me réponds Angélika .

On s'apprête à se séparer pour chercher les quatre personnages du jeu quand des bruits de pas se font entendre . _Ce seraient eux ?_

Inconsciemment on se rapproche les une des autres, quelque part c'est un peu angoissant ces bruits de pas qui claquent . Je déglutis quand des silhouettes apparaissent .

 **Point de vue : Richtofen**

Je me demande bien ce qui a pu être téléporté ici... Nous avançons vers la salle ou nous sommes apparus précédemment . Je m'arrête brutalement et l'idiot d'américain me fonce dessus .

-Hé Richtofen ! Pourquoi tu t'arre- commence t'il mais sans finir sa phrase, il a compris je crois .

Devant nous, sur la base du téléporteur, se trouvent quatre filles . Nikolaï en laisse tomber sa vodka au sol et Takeo semble ne pas être perturbé plus que ça .

Qui peuvent-elles bien être ? Leurs visages me sont parfaitement inconnus . Ont-elles un pouvoir particulier pour être arrivées ici ? Tant de réponses à obtenir... Je suis aux anges !

-De nouveaux sujets de tests pour remplacer les anciens... Quel bonheur ! M'exclamais-je, en éclatant d'un rire sinistre .

 **Point de vue : Takeo**

Des jeunes filles, ici ? C'est tout à fait inhabituel voir même impossible . Je vais me présenter, elles ont l'air apeurées .

-Kon'nitchiwa . Je suis Takeo Masaki et voici mes camarades Tank Dempsey, Nikolaï Belinski et le docteur Edward Richtofen . Présentais-je, me voulant rassurant .

-Hajimémash'té . Je m'apelle Ayame Yoshida et ce sont mes amies Faith Baker, Irina Petrov et Angélika Rosenwald . Me réponds l'une d'elle poliment .

Elle est aussi japonaise hein... Intéressant . J'allais leur demander d'où elles viennent exactement quand Dempsey me devance .

-Bon je m'attarde pas sur les présentations . Vous venez d'où ? Questionne t'il, visiblement curieux mais impatient .

Cette fois ci c'est une autre des filles qui lui réponds, ce doit être Irina-san à mon avis, elle a un léger accent russe .

-Eh bien... On ne peut pas vraiment vous le dire, vous ne nous croiriez pas . Déclare t'elle en nous fixant d'un regard dur .

-Ba c'est pas bien grave, on a vu et entendu de tout ! Vous pouvez nous le dire . Réponds t'il avec un soupir lassé .

-Ce serait vraiment trop compl-

La voix démoniaque la coupe dans sa réponse pour annoncer quelque chose de beaucoup moins plaisant .

-Donnez moi leurs âmes ! S'écrie t'elle .

-Des créatures de l'Enfer approchent ! Annonçais-je, en prenant en main mon SPAS-12 .

-J'espère que vous savez vous défendre les filles ! Lance Dempsey, en préparant ses grenades .

-Oh, voilà ces petites erreurs . N'approchez pas ! Vocifère Edward, en pointant sa MP-40 .

 _Tiens Nikolaï ne dit rien ? Ou est passé encore ce foutu russe ?_

Je retire mes viles pensées quand je le vois arrivé rapidement, quatre armes dans les bras . Il les donne aux jeunes filles . Tant mieux, je pensais qu'on allaient devoir les protéger et nous défendre en même temps .

-Amenez vous les chiots ! S'exclame Ayame-san, en se mettant en position d'attaque

-On va buter du chien-chien ! Ajoute une autre, que je pense être Faith-san, avec un sourire confiant .

-Ils vont retourner en Enfer et y brûler éternellement . Dit la jeune femme russe Irina-san, comme si il s'agit d'une évidence .

Et enfin la dernière des jeunes filles, que je déduis comme Angélika-san, esquisse seulement un sourire et se prépare au combat .

-Eh ba si les gonzesses s'y mettent, ça promet ! Lance Dempsey, avec un petit rire .

Je réprime un sourire . _On y va, c'est parti !_

Traductions :

Ja : Oui en allemand

Kon'nitchiwa : Bonjour en japonais

Hajimémash'té : Enchanté(é) en japonais, utilisé pour une première rencontre .

Le suffixe -san : Suffixe japonais unisexe . C'est le suffixe honorifique par défaut . Il est utilisé pour quelqu'un que l'on respecte mais qu'on ne connaît que très peu .

* * *

J'espère de tout cœur que ce 1er chapitre vous as plu ! J'essaye de respecter au mieux les caractères des personnages ( mes OC comme nos 4 combattants ) . Sinon, j'espère aussi que mes OC ne sont pas de pures Mary-Sue enfin je ne pense pas comme elles vont se battre et puis elles en veulent ! ( en même temps c'est un peu obligé qu'elles combattent pour ne pas mourir me diirez vous xD ) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/avis sur ce chapitre 1 !

Je les attends avec impatience ! Plein de bisous à vous ;)


	3. Petite présentation des OC !

**Présentation des OC**

1er OC :

Nom : Baker

Prénom : Faith

Origine : Américaine

Age : 23 ans

Taille : 1,63 m

Poids : 57kg

Caractère : Aime bien diriger, dit ce qu'elle pense quitte a être un peu énervante et ambitieuse .

Physique : Cheveux châtains et yeux bleus, peau halée.

Vêtements : Pull fin gris à col roulé + jean slim noir simple + bottes grises .

* * *

2ème OC :

Nom : Petrov

Prénom : Irina

Origine : Russe

Age : 25 ans

Taille : 1,70m

Poids : 59kg

Caractère : Froide, combative et méfiante envers les hommes .

Physique : Longs cheveux noirs lisses avec une frange et yeux bleus-gris . Peau très pale .

Vêtements : Sweat à capuche vert foncé + pantalon noir avec chaînes à la hanche + bottines noires type rock .

* * *

3ème OC :

Nom : Yoshida

Prénom : Ayame

Origine : Japonaise

Age : 20 ans

Taille : 1m68

Poids : 49kg

Caractère : Folle, enthousiaste et très imprudente .

Physique : Cheveux blond rose gold ondulés+ grain de beauté en dessus de l'œil gauche et plutôt maigre .

Vêtements : robe pull rose pale + baskets blanches .

* * *

4ème Oc :

Nom : Rosenwald ( qui signifie la foret de roses en Allemand )

Prénom : Angélika

Origine : Allemande

Age : 21 ans

Taille : 1,60m

Poids : 56kg

Caractère : Gentille, prudente et a peur/phobie du tonnerre .

Physique : Blonde aux yeux bleus, ses cheveux coiffés en tresse ( du type Elsa reine des neiges ^^ )

Vêtements : Veste kaki militaire + débardeur noir + simple jogging noir un peu ample + baskets grises .

* * *

Voila la petite présentation de mes OC , je n'ai pas tout dévoilé les concernant sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ^^ Alors je m'excuse pour le style vestimentaire qu'elles ont . Vous allez sûrement me dire « c'est pas du tout adapté pour ce qui les attends je pense » mais après l'histoire du moins le prologue ce passe en 2017 du coup je pense que ça colle plutôt bien et puis je voulais donné un style représentatif de chaque perso . Bien sur, libre à vous aussi d'imaginer les vêtements qu'elles portent et leurs coiffures etc... Après, pensez aussi que leurs habits vont etre abimés, voir même très abimés et qu'elles vont en changer au cours du temps et des maps aussi ^^ Bref je n'en dis pas plus .

Sinon j'espère que ces 4 OC vous plaisent quand même, si vous voulez me proposer des choses/idées pour les améliorer ou les changer un peu au niveau du caractère comme du physique, je suis preneuse ! ^^

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine pour le 2ème chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 2 : Edward Richtofen

Hello hello tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le 2ème chapitre de cette fiction, pas tellement d'action dans ce chapitre désolé car nos héroïnes découvrent la carte dans la réalité et apprennent en quelque sorte à combattre les petits zombies ^^

Petite précision : La fiction que j'écris ici suit le courant de l'histoire zombie de Black Ops ( Kino, Ascension etc...) et non pas celle plus récente de Black Ops 3, j'ai hésité pendant un moment à écrire sur la base de Black Ops 3 mais l'histoire étant un peu trop compliquée ( bien qu'hyper intéressante ), je me suis donc rabattue sur l'histoire de Black Ops en plus je la préfère ( pour les maps tout ça tout ça ^^ )

Petit rappel : Les pensées sont en italique

Voila voilà, Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Edward Richtofen, un gentil psychopathe ?**

 **PDV Angélika**

Des éclairs annoncent l'apparition des chiens . Nous nous séparons tous et je me rends dans la salle du Cola énergisant, trois chiens me poursuivent déjà avec des grognements féroces .

 _Ils sont quand même bien plus effrayants en vrai..._ Pensais-je en continuant à courir, les chiens toujours à mes trousses, essayant de chiquer mes fesses .

Je me retourne vivement et tire une rafale de MP-40 sur ces maudits chiens !

Ils disparaissent tous mais un autre éclair apparaît, laissant surgir un autre chien qui se rut sur moi .

-Allez retourne en enfer gentil toutou ! M'exclamais-je en le tuant comme les précédents .

C'est le dernier car un bonus vert «munitions au max» remplace l'emplacement du chien mort . Je le prends sans hésiter et la voix démoniaque de Samantha annonce ma prise " Munitions au max " et par conséquent la fin de la manche .

Les zombies ne tardent pas à arriver, j'entends le bruit des planches se retirant des fenêtres et leurs grognements caractéristiques .

Je m'approche de la porte près de l'escalier et en tue trois qui tentent d'entrer pour me bouffer .

 _Et boum pleine tête haha ! Alors ca dit quoi les zombies ?_

Je continue à éclater les zombies qui apparaissent à la porte, je crois que je prends déjà goût au fait de buter des macchabées ! Plus de zombies au niveau de ma fenêtre, je change donc de zone et me rends dans la salle des costumes, tuant un tas de zombies en face de moi .

-Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Pestais-je en secouant mon arme .

Clic clic, le bruit que je redoute le plus ici . Je n'ai plus de balles... J'ai tué autant de zombies que ça ? Les zombies continuent d'arriver et je ne sais plus quoi faire, très vite je me retrouve coincée, le dos au mur...

 _Déjà la fin, eh bien quelle mort misérable Angélika..._

Je ferme les yeux à mon sort quand j'entends des bruits de balles et les gémissements de douleur des zombies qui meurent . Je les rouvres, surprise . Qui m'a sauvée ? Je tourne la tête et aperçoit Richtofen, un galil à la main en train de me fixer avec ses yeux verts émeraudes, hypnotisant...

-Sois plus prudente . M'ordonne t'il, en commençant à partir .

Je baisse la tête en rougissant . Il vient viens de me sauver la vie . Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si il à fait ça par compassion ou simplement pour me garder vivante en tant que nouveau cobaye... Je ne sais pas et je ne saurais sûrement jamais .

Je me relève doucement, encore un peu choquée de ce qui vient de se passer et me dirige vers la scène . J'aperçois tout le petit groupe en train de parler sauf Richtofen qui n'est pas la, il n'y a plus de zombies dans les parages . Faith m'aperçoit et m'invite joyeusement à se joindre à eux .

-Alors cette première tuerie de zombie vous à plu les filles ? Demande Tank en nous regardant .

-Eh bien on peut dire que c'est plutôt satisfaisant . Réponds Irina avec un petit sourire . C'est rare qu'elle parle si facilement et encore plus qu'elle sourisse . Tant mieux, je suis contente pour elle .

-Je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de zombies, on peut en profiter pour se reposer . Propose Takéo .

-Hm il faut quand même quelqu'un pour surveiller au cas ou, je prends la première montre . Annonçais-je, voulant rendre service .

-Tu es sure petite fille ? S'enquit Nikolai, probablement un peu inquiet .

-Bien sur, allez tous vous reposer. Je veille . Affirmais-je avec un sourire, oubliant le surnom donné par Nikolai .

Tous s'éparpillent pour trouver un coin ou se reposer, Irina, Faith et Ayame se posent derrière le bar à coté de réanimation rapide, Tank et Takéo se rendent dans la même salle mais sur les deux canapés et enfin Nikolai s'assoie à coté de l'atout mastodonte .

Je continue à fixer le vide pendant un petit moment avant de décider de faire un petit tour du théâtre . C'est fou comment l'endroit est grand quand on se trouve dedans, rien que la salle principale est énorme !

 _Je vais peut être croiser le docteur, je me demande bien ou il est..._

Je commence mon parcours en montant les escaliers à ma droite, je tombe sur une petite pièce avec seulement un emplacement pour la boite magique . Je m'approche d'un établi ou sont disposés des lettres en fer, sûrement pour afficher les titres de pièces à l'entrée du théatre . Il y a aussi une petite pierre brune orange qui brille sur l'établi . C'est la météorite qui permet d'activer la musique normalement .

-L'élément 115... Murmurais-je en prenant la pierre dans mes mains .

-Comment connais tu cela ?! M'interpelle une voix que je connais bien .

Je me retourne vivement, un peu surprise . C'est Richtofen . Il est visblement en colère, on dirait qu'il est prêt à m'exécuter sur le champs .

-Je réitère ma question, comment connais tu cet élément ? Demande t'il cette fois plus calme mais avec un ton froid, très froid .

-J-Je.. C'est que... Balbutiais-je, complètement désemparée .

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre . J'avoue que je ne suis pas censée connaître la moindre chose de cet univers pour lui et encore moins sur l'Élément 115...Mais comment puis-je lui dire que je sais tout de lui, des autres et que je viens d'un autre monde ?

Il soupire, attendant une réponse que je ne donne toujours pas . Je le vois alors qui s'approche dangereusement de moi .

 _Qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Pensais-je, apeurée tout en reculant ._

-Tu sembles connaître des choses... interdites . Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te faire parler, kleines ding... Menace t'il, en prenant mon menton dans sa main gantée .

 _Bon sang, c'est bien lui... le docteur fou . C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais..._

Il s'écarte un peu de moi avant de m'asséner un violent coup dans la nuque, je m'écroule au sol, évanouie .

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez même si il est court... Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur l'histoire, les personnages etc... Je prends tout ! ^^ Je vous dit à bientôt ;)

Traductions :

Kleines Ding ( Allemand ) : Petite chose


	5. Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à connaitre

Bonsoir tout le monde ! C'est bientôt les vacances et bientôt Noel, je suis tellement pressée d'y etre ? J'espère que vous l'êtes aussi haha ^^ Sinon; moi je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction sur l'univers zombie . Pas tellement de zombies tués ou de grands événements dans ce chapitre encore une fois, mais le titre devrait vous dire ce qu'il va s'y passé :) Voila je n'ai rien à dire de plus donc, à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à connaître, la clef de l'adaptation...**

 **PDV Angélika**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement . Mon premier réflexe est de frotter ma nuque endolorie . On peut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte... J'écarquille les yeux quand je me rends compte de l'endroit ou je me trouve .

 _La salle du Sacré Punch ? Mais qu'est ce que je fais la ? Ah oui... Ce foutu Richtofen, il m'a emmené la..._

Je me souviens de tout . Je trouve un bout de l'élément 115, Richtofen qui débarque, je n'ose plus parler et toc un coup dans la nuque !

 _Je m'attendais quand même pas à ça venant de sa part mais je suis bien consciente de son étal mental, il peut être imprévisible... La schizophrénie pure ._

-Tu te réveilles enfin ! S'exclame une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles .

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Questionnais-je, en tournant la tête vers lui .

Il ne me réponds pas tout de suite et m'observe comme si j'étais son jouet, sa proie ou un nouveau cobaye pour ses tests...

-Je pense que tu connais certaines choses que tu n'es pas sensée connaître . Alors tu vas répondre sagement à mes questions d'accord . M'ordonne t'il, en s'asseyant en face de moi .

 _Bon je suppose que je dois lui révéler quelques trucs mais je compte pas tout lui dire non plus... Je connais ses intentions et ses plans futurs et il ne faut pas qu'il les réalise ou du moins pas comme il compte le faire ._

-Tout d'abord . Comment êtes vous arrivées ici ? Commence t'il sans détacher son regard du mien .

-Par le biais d'un téléporteur, nous avons étés téléportées . Répondis-je, en sortant de mes pensées .

-Et d'où venez ou exactement ? Ajoute t'il, en sortant un petit carnet de sa veste

 _Aie la question qui fâche... Est ce qu'il va me croire ? Tant pis qu'il me croie ou pas j'ai décidé d'être honnête ._

-Nous venons d'un autre monde . Déclarais-je, calmement .

Je vois la surprise dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard méprisant .

-Me prendrais tu pour un idiot ?! S'exclame t'il, en pressant son stylo fortement .

 _Il ne me croit pas j'en étais sure . En même temps, c'est compréhensible . Quatre filles débarquent ici d'un coup et en plus elles viennent d'un autre monde, moi aussi je serais complètement perdue... Mais il faut qu'il me croit !_

 _-_ Non pas du tout ! Mais c'est la pure vérité, nous venons réellement d'un autre monde ! Répliquais-je, en élevant la voix .

Il me fixe un petit moment sans rien dire . Je pense qu'il essaye de savoir si je suis sincère ou pas .

-Soit je te crois . Et qu'en est il de ce monde alors ? Sommes nous dedans ? Demande t'il, tout en griffonnant quelques mots sur le papier .

-Eh bien c'est compliqué à expliquer... Dans notre monde nous sommes en l'an 2017 . On vous connaît mais vous n'êtes que des personnages fictifs, vous n'êtes pas réels . Expliquais-je, du mieux que je pouvais .

Je lui lance un petit regard pour voir ses expressions, il est totalement stupéfait à tel point qu'il laisse tomber son bloc notes .

 _En même temps avec toutes les informations que son cerveau doit traiter la..._

-Pas réels dis tu ? Mais alors comment vous nous connaissez ? Se renseigne t'il, en ramassant son bloc notes .

 _J'espère que ne l'ai pas trop touché . C'est vrai que c'est dur d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'il n'existe pas vraiment...Quoi de plus terrible ._

 _-_ Vous faites partie de ce qu'on appelle un jeu vidéo dans notre monde .

-Un jeu vidéo ? Direkthife ? S'enquit il, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agit .

-Un jeu vidéo est un jeu auquel on peut jouer à plusieurs sur un écran, via des systèmes informatiques . Dans les jeux vidéos, des personnages sont crées ainsi que des paysages, des histoires etc... Tout est fait pour que les gens qui y jouent prennent plaisir et s'amusent mais ce n'est pas réel . Révélais-je .

Il me fixe cette fois un long moment, son expression parfaitement calme au début ne reflétait plus que l'horreur et la confusion . Il se redresse et range ses notes et son stylo dans sa poche de veste .

-J'en ai assez entendu . Au fait pas un mot aux autres à propos de cette discussion ou je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer . Déclare t'il, une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux .

 _Ça a le mérite d'être clair au moins..._

Il se tourne et triture quelques boutons au mur, je suppose que c'est pour nous retéléporter vers la salle principale . Il a du ajouter ça pour contrôler le temps qu'on passe dans cette pièce, c'est très intelligent .

Je me relève et la téléportation s'enclenche . Une fois dans le hall, je constate qu'il n'y a pas de zombies et qu'il fait nuit .

 _Combien de temps ai-je passé la bas avec lui ?! Si il n'y a aucun zombie alors les autres doivent sûrement dormir ._

Richtofen me lance un dernier regard avant de se rendre dans l'allée dehors . De mon coté, je jette un coup d'œil a coté de Réanimation Rapide .

-Elles sont trop mignonnes... Murmurais-je en voyant Ayame qui dormait à poings fermés sur les genoux d'Irina, elle aussi dormait bien d'ailleurs .

Je sursaute quand je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me retourne vivement mais ce n'est que Faith .

-Ou étais tu passée pendant tout ce temps ? Me demande t'elle avec inquiétude .

-Oh je visitais simplement les lieux et puis j'ai du m'assoupir quelque part . Expliquais-je, en me voulant rassurante .

Elle me jette un regard peu convaincu et me dit d'aller me reposer car les zombies ne semblent plus arriver depuis un certain temps . J'acquiesce et part me poser aux cotés D'Irina et Ayame .

-Pffiou c'est fatiguant de combattre les zombies en fait... Dis-je, en lâchant un bâillement .

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse doucement porter au pays des rêves...

 **PDV Ayame**

Je me réveille, je n'arrive plus à dormir . Ces fichues insomnies me suivent même ici...

 _Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est mais il fait encore nuit . Je n'entends aucun bruit, toujours pas de zombies tant mieux . Samantha doit alors dormir elle aussi ! Oh quel humour Ayame..._

J'essaye de me redresser mais je sens un poids sur moi . C'est Angélika, elle dort vraiment bien à tel point qu'elle a de la bave sur le coin de la bouche ! Je souris et la pousse légèrement pour me lever .

Je me rends dans la salle principale, il n'y a personne . Je m'assois alors sur les escaliers de la scène, pensant aux récents événements .

 _Quand j'y pense, est qu'on va vivre la pour toujours ? A combattre des zombies éternellement et peut être mourir ? Je me pose bien trop de questions... C'est un jeu que j'adore mais être propulsée dedans, c'est juste pas croyable quand même ! Je me demande bien si on va survivre longtemps nous quatre, on sait se servir d'armes mais quand ça touche à la réalité c'est complètement différent..._

Soudain, je suis sortie de mes pensées quand Takéo, apparu de je ne sais ou, s'installe à coté de moi .

-Je m'excuse, je ne voulais point te faire peur . Dit il, avec un regard gêné .

 _-_ Oh non ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien . Affirmais-je en secouant ma main pour le rassurer

-Tu ne te repose pas avec les autres ? Me demande t'il

-Je souffre d'insomnies depuis que je suis petite mais j'ai l'habitude à force . Expliquais-je avec un petit sourire .

-Je vois, cela doit être dur .

-Mais c'est moins pire que ces zombies en tout cas ! Dis-je, avec un petit rire .

Takéo esquisse un sourire . Suite à ça, il y a un blanc . Je décide donc de relancer la conversation .

-Takéo-san, parlez moi de vous . Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui

Il me fixe avec étonnement, comme si il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que j'avais dit .

 _C'est vrai qu'avec les compagnons qu'il a les conversations ne doivent pas tellement porter sur son passé ou les leurs..._

Il entame alors son récit en me parlant de sa dynastie familiale qui remonte à plusieurs siècles, de son enfance quand il s'amusait à trancher la queue de chatons terrifiés etc... Je fis une moue dégoûtée à ce passage, pauvres chatons.

 _J'écoute attentivement, c'est quand même mon personnage préféré et cette occasion de lui parler en vrai est extraordinaire !_

Nous continuons à parler quand Takéo me fait signe de me taire . Je m'exécute mais me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre . Les bruits de planches s'enlevant des fenêtres et les grognements des zombies me parviennent finalement aux oreilles !

-LA PAUSE EST FINIE, ON REPRENDS LA PARTIE ! Annonce la voix démoniaque, très familière, avant d'éclater de rire

Takéo empoigne son Famas et se dirige vers le dressing, de mon coté je reste sur la scène, attendant les zombies qui ne tardent pas à arriver .

 _C'est reparti pour éclater du zombie !_

* * *

Direkthife ( Allemand ) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? Vos avis sont importants pour moi :) Ils me permettent de m'améliorer ou de changer des choses selon vos envies ^^ Car vous pouvez me dire par exemple si vous voulez qu'il se passe ça dans tel chapitre ou que tel personnage fasse ceci enfin bref je peux exaucé vos vœux haha ;)

Allez à la prochaine !


End file.
